Chrysie Ann Themum
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image= |caption= |parent= Daughter of the Live Flowers |story=Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There |role=One of the talking flowers |powerfulqualities=Nature-loving, dedicated, bold |age=15 |alignment=Roybel |roommate=TBA |heartsdesire=I’ve always dreamed of opening up my own flower boutique ever since I was a little sprout. I adore all flowers and plants! The only problem is that I have terrible allergies. What a pain! |magictouch=To say I have a green thumb would be an understatement. If you need some gardening tips come to me. |romancestatus=I’m still waiting for the right flower to share my bed with. |cursesmoment=Sometimes I say things that come across as a little mean. I don’t mean for it to sound so harsh, well, not usually. I can get a bit snippy too if someone crosses me. I think maybe there’s some Snapdragon in my family’s roots. |favsubject=Environmental Magic. I don’t need to be a fairy in order to make that magic happen! |leastfavsubject=Chemythstry. All of those chemical fumes make my leaves wilt. |bffea=I feel closest to my fellow Wonderlandians. }} Brief Introduction. Biography Personality Chrysie Ann loves gardening and the outdoors but, unfortunately, has allergies. She loves a good mud bath when she needs to relax. She can be a little judgmental and snappy at times but generally means well. Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Through the Looking-Glass The Story from 's Point of View Chrysie Ann's story is Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''(also called ''Through the Looking-Glass ''or ''Alice Through the Looking-Glass) by Lewis Carroll. Chrysie Ann is destined to be one of the next talking flowers that Alice meets through her adventures in Wonderland. She identifies as a Roybel because she doesn’t mind her storybook destiny but she also would like to fulfill her dream of owning a flower boutique in Wonderland. Non-Wonderlandians ask if she means she wants to run a flower shop but NO! She isn’t selling other flowers! That wouldn’t be right! What she means is that she wants to run a spa type of place for other flowers to go to. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Chrysandra Themum :Chrysandra Themum is Chrysie Ann's mother. :Chrysie Ann's mother is pompous and self gratifying. She believes that she is the most beautiful flower and, therefore, her daughter is too. She brags about how beautiful she and her daughter are, which embarrasses Chyrsie. Fortunately for her, Chrysie Ann didn't inherit her mother's huge ego. She tries to impress her mother with her grades or with other talents but her mother seems to only be concerned with outer beauty. Still, Chrysie Ann loves her mother and does her best to prove her worth to her. Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Other Story Characters Walerie Tusk :COMING SOON Carl Carpenter :COMING SOON Jack Knave :COMING SOON Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Chrysie Ann's name is a pun on 'chrysanthemum', which is a type of flower. * Chrysie shares the same name as her mother (Chrysandra) but shortens it to 'Chrysie' and also uses her middle name. Category:Pixiesera Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Needs Roommate